


Drivers License

by Goodygoodi



Series: The Boy is Mine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Demigods, Gay, Love, M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Toru and Percy become friends, what brings them together? Beach and a bit of a run in with monsters… but once summer is over, they are forced to separate after all they both live on the opposite sides of the world.
Relationships: Percy Jckson/ Oikawa Toru
Series: The Boy is Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205939
Kudos: 3





	Drivers License

Title: Drivers License

Summary: Toru and Percy become friends, what brings them together? Beach and a bit of a run in with monsters… but once summer is over, they are forced to separate after all they both live on the opposite sides of the world.

Fandoms: Xover Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Haikyuu!

Characters: Percy Jackson and Oikawa Toru

Romance, Adventure

Pairings: Percy/Turo

Chapter 1

**Toru's P.O.V.**

My tuna sandwich in my hand was soggy, it was making me gag, but I ate it, since I was to lazy to walk to the store, which was roughly maybe 110 meters to the left. The guy who was surfing had all of my attention. Yes, there was others, but this gut was so FUCKING HOT. Like my dream guy… he also reminded me a bit of my best friends Iwaizumi Hajime. Black hair, green eyes a six pack and to top that off…. He played VOLLEYBALL! Yes, it was beach, but it was Volleyball.

Its my third day being on vacation, on my own since my parents were busy with work. Each day I went to the beach and each day the other guy was here. I have no clue when he gets to the beach, but tomorrow I am going to go early and try talk to him.

So, with a gulp of water I finish the sandwich and begin to pack up to go to the cabin I'm staying at.

….

"Fuck," I growl and realize I had forgotten to get bread and juice, so putting on my flip flops and grabbing my wallet I head to the corner store, over priced in my opinion but people need to make money for a living after all…

There's a line up and I'm so impatient that I am sighing every ten seconds and I just want to fucking eat. After the customers are ringed through, I feel slightly guilty as I realize its an old lady. So, with a bright smile I greet her in my horribly accented English and walk out. I'm rounding the corner of the street to where the cabins are when someone calls out to me.

Shocked that someone knows me I turn and see the HOT guy!

He's standing there in blue adidas shorts and shirtless, holding my wallet out. When had that fallen out?

"Oh, thanks!" I say meeting him in the middle and taking my wallet. "My names Toru Oikawa," I say then blush. "But you knew that…" I trail off and watch as he smiles. It makes my heart pound and I have to blink a few times at the blinding smile.

"I see you on the beach all the time," he says and rubs his neck, sweat drops from his head to his chest and I try not to stare as it slides onto his abbs.

"Yea, my parents sent me here on vacation," I say.

"My names Percy' Jackson," the green-eyed teen says.

"Nice to meet you," I say. "Want to hang out? I literally know no one here and its nice to meet someone my own age," I ask and then blush. Was that to forward? We just met, and no I totally was not stalking him.

This guy was absolutely amazing, his volleyball, his surfing boating, and swimming!

"Sure, I come here every summer and its always a blast." Percy says. "But let's go drop these off at your place, so your milk doesn't go bad."

Nodding I lead Percy to my cabin, and I see him smile. "I live up in cabin 3," Percy points up the hill, its hidden behind trees and I smile. Now we could hang out whenever we could.

Percy had always been on the beach and still at the beach a long time after I had left or arrived.

**A/N: Alright, this is before Counting Stars. Sorry if any of any of my character's ever seem OC**


End file.
